To See You Again
by crystalshirazu22
Summary: One shot. You better guess who's the pair!


**To See You Again**

**-o-o-**

**Yufa: Hey people! It's me and I'm posting a one-shot this time! To tell you the truth I'm an avid supporter of the Shido x Sakura pairing, as well as the Makubex x Sakura pairing! You have to guess what pair will be staring in this fanfic!**

**Good Luck!**

**-o-o-**

**Dedication: To ElieRockz, Seya, ImpRulz, Hanyoku and Maya, without you guys this wouldn't be possible.**

**-o-o-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers but I wish I did. SHIDO-SAN! WO AI NI!**

**-o-o-**

**To See You Again**

**-o-o-**

Her feet slowly walked up to a marble headstone carved with his name. Tears fell down little by little as she placed untainted ashen roses at the side of his grave. Kneeling down, she allowed her mutual feelings for him get the better of her.

"Why Makubex? Why did you have to go?"

Memories of former times flashed into her head allowing her to catch glimpses of some of its pieces.

This brought more tears into her eyes.

-o-o-

"_Happy Birthday Sakura!" greeted a gray haired boy whose eyes seemed to glisten._

_He was holding a daintily wrapped box and he held it with paramount love._

"_Thank you Makubex!" replied Sakura._

_Makubex smiled and handed her the package in which she took it from him with heartfelt tenderness._

"_For me? Why, you shouldn't have Makubex!" _

"_Well, it's the least I can do for the woman I love."_

"_Oh Makubex!"_

"_Go on…Open it."_

_Smiling back to her lover, she opened the wrapped item, careful not to destroy the fine-looking wrapper and opened the box. Inside, she saw a silver locket in the shape of a heart with their names engraved on the cover in clear kanji._

"_Makubex!" she gasped as she lifted the diminutive item from its velvet cushion._

"_You like it?"_

"_Yes! Very much! Arigatou!"_

"_You're welcome…however…" he looked at her rather critically._

_She looked back at his doubtfully, "What is it?"_

"_However…" his face neared hers and she can hear his warm breath mingling with hers._

"_However…What, Makubex?"_

"_However…You must make love to me…"_

_Sakura blushed crimson as he said those words. "M…make l…love!"_

_Makubex then smiled and laughed, "You're so easy to fool Sakura!"_

_Sakura pouted but then joined in his laughing._

"_Oh Makubex!"_

-o-o-

She closed he eyes as she remembered that day. They didn't made love, yet they kissed to their hearts content. Though she felt the minute splattering of rain against her skin…

Against the ground…

Against the headstone…

Against everything…

She didn't even care a thing about the rain falling on her, soaking her in heavy liquid.

"Sakura? Is that you?" a deep male voice from behind her spoke up.

She gasped for she didn't notice until now that she wasn't alone anymore. She looked at her back and saw the Beast Master, Shido Fuyuki, holding a black umbrella wide enough for two.

"S-shido-san? How come you're here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm here to visit Makubex…I'm friends with him too you know…" he replied as he neared her, covering her with his wide umbrella from the rain.

"I-I wasn't expecting company…"

"Well, that's a nice surprise..."

Sakura watched from her current position as the Beast Master placed his tribute to the late computer genius's grave. As he got up, he looked at the beautiful girl beside him. He felt his heart pounding madly for a reason he deeply knew but was scared to admit.

"Um…Sakura?" he asked timidly.

The girl looked up to him with a small hint of pink on her cheeks.

"W…what is it, Shido-san?"

The Beast Master swallowed the lump that rose to his neck. He felt intense heat go up to his face.

"Can you accompany me in my walk to the Honky Tonk?" he asked hurriedly but he slapped himself for it mentally, wasn't the question he wanted to say.

Sakura smiled and replied, "Alright, anyway, I am in debt with you."

Shido felt his heart leap in joy, even though he knew he made a mistake and he knew why he was feeling giddy and excited at her acceptance but he wasn't telling…

Not yet…

The time wasn't right yet…

It was then he realized that it stopped raining. He looked up and saw that the dark clouds began to disperse. He then looked at Sakura and smiled.

"So…shall we go then?" he held out his hand, in which Sakura held it tightly within hers and they begun to walk away.

-o-o-

"Oh c'mon Hevn! Don't we have anymore jobs?" wailed Ginji in his oh-so cute chibi form while eating a cookie.

All of the Get Backers series' characters were in the Honky Tonk having a sort of good time, excluding two certain people in which we are already aware of.

"Hey Blind Freakazoid!" Ban rudely called out from his side of the bar.

He was holding a refrigerated glass of beer.

"Yeah? Wazzup snake for brains?" Jubei rudely retorted.

Kazuki, Natsumi, Ginji and Himiko sweat dropped and thought,

_Here we go again…_

"Where's that grotesque sister of yours roller blind freakazoid? We haven't seen her in a while." Ban took a sip from his glass after his said this.

"Come to think of it, we haven't seen even a glimpse of her or heard from her ever since Makubex's demise a month ago." Akabane coolly added.

"You have a big point there Dr. Jackal!" Chibi Ginji waved his cookie in the air in a very cute manner as he said this.

Out of the blue, the bar's doorway opened and its bell tinkled its charming tune as Shido and Sakura came in chatting blissfully.

"Yo Animal Fart, over here!" Ban taunted to get the Beast Master's attention.

On the other hand, Shido was too preoccupied talking to Sakura. As the two were talking, Shido thought it might be the moment to ask her the matter that was blistering inside him

"Sakura, can I ask you a question?" he asked, apprehensively.

Sakura smiled and replied, "What is it Shido-san?"

Shido went crimson but dared to go on with his question.

"W-well, do you want to go out with me?" Shido asked awkwardly.

Sakura blushed crimson as he said this, yet she frowned as she thought of something, fury burning in her eyes.

"Is this some sort of trick!" she screamed, standing abruptly.

Everyone in the Honky Tonk stared at her, flabbergasted. Tears begun to well up in her eyes again.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Jubei asked distressed.

Sakura glared at her brother.

"What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong! You're playing with my feelings! ALL OF YOU HERE!"

"That's a lie!" Himiko retorted.

"Yeah! We would never do that!" Kazuki replied.

"As if I would believe that excuse of yours Kazuki-san!" Sakura clenched her fists.

"You're just being nice to me because Makubex is gone! And to think I trusted you all especially you Jubei! Shido!"

"You don't get it Sakura!" Shido protested but Sakura acted as if she didn't hear him.

"Plus, you're just doing this so that Makubex could be replaced!"

"SAKURA, WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO US!" Shido hollered.

Everyone became hushed, even Sakura.

"Look Sakura, we know you're having a hard time since Makubex passed away and –"

But Sakura didn't even let him conclude. She just turned her back at him and left the Honky Tonk without another statement.

"I can't believe she's your sister Jubei…" Ginji said to Jubei.

The only thing Jubei could do say nod and stare at the door, stunned and enraged at his sister.

-o-o-

Sakura was walking along the park in the vicinity of the Honky Tonk, still disappointed on what had just happened. She had so many thoughts in mind that she didn't perceive where she was going.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as she bumped into someone.

"Gomenasai, I didn't see where…" she looked at the person she had just bumped into.

"Madoka-chan!"

The blind instrumentalist faced her direction.

"Is that you Miss Sakura?" she asked.

Sakura went to her and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry Madoka-chan! I wasn't even looking to where I was going!"

"It's alright Miss Sakura. Do you forgive her Mozart?" the blind girl asked her faithful eye dog.

The dog barked in reply his tail wagging cheerfully.

"He says 'You're forgiven'"

Sakura smiled delicately to the sightless girl.

"I wish I could make it up to you…"

"There's no need Miss Sakura!" Madoka paused; a somber appearance on her face replaced her smile.

"There's something bothering you, isn't it?"

Sakura bowed her head and replied, "Yes… There is…"

Madoka smiled and replied, "You know Shido-san loves you."

"I do too…" Sakura replied but Madoka shook her head.

"No, no. You don't get it do you."

"Get what Madoka?"

"Shido-san IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

That statement made Sakura blush cherry pink.

"H…he loves me more than a comrade?"

"Hai!"

"But he…" Sakura's words were cut off shortly by a recollection that happened previously.

_That's why he wanted to go out with me…_

"What is it Miss Sakura?" Madoka asked but Sakura hugged her, "W…what?"

"Thank you Madoka! I'll go ask for forgiveness to him right away!" and with that, Sakura dashed off.

-o-o-

Later that night, Shido lay on his bed, wordlessly regretting on what he had done earlier in the Honky Tonk.

"Oh man…" he muttered, "Sakura's never gonna talk to me again…"

As he was about to roll over to his side and down-heartedly sleep the night away, his apartment's doorbell buzzed.

"Hm? Who could that be in this kind of hour?"

He got up and proceeded to the door and opened it. To his surprise, a self-conscious Sakura was there wearing a straightforward pink zipper down dress with silver doll shoes.

"Ko-konbanwa Shido-san…C-can I come in?" she asked.

Shido blushed deeper than she did, however he granted her entrance to his residence.

"What brings you here at this time of the night, Sakura?" he asked, as they sat down on his velvet covered couch.

"I came here to make an apology…"

Shido smiled as she said this statement.

"There's no need for that Sakura…"

Silence fell on them for a while before Shido broke it.

"S-sakura…I…"

But Sakura placed the tip of her finger on his lips and replied in a soft tone, "There's no need for you to tell me. I already know you love me…"

Shido's eyes grew wide as he heard this.

"H-how'd you know!"

"Madoka told me… I met her in the park…Well, more of bumped into her in the park, brusquely after I left the Honky Tonk."

Silence once again fell on them but this time Sakura broke it.

"I have begun to be in love with you too, Shido-kun."

"Sakura…"

It was then they realized that were so near each other and they could feel their breaths mingling with each other. Shido looked at the door and made sure that it was bolted firmly before placing a hand on her cheek and caressing it with his thumb. Unconsciously, Sakura drew close and claimed his lips with her rosy ones.

WARNING: LEMON SCENE! NOT GOOD FOR MINORS!

They parted as they gasped for oxygen and looked directly into each other's eyes. They both saw wholesome love for each other, burning in either's eyes. Sakura leaned in closer and continued their kiss but Shido returned it with more passion and love one could ever imagine. Sakura slid her hands up to the Beast Master's chest and felt his finely built muscles underneath its cover as their tongues dueled for domination. Sakura felt the Beast Master slide his hands around her breasts and knead them imploringly. She moaned as he continued this in time with the kiss and then moves his hands around her waist to bring her closer to him, wanting to feel the whole of her. She felt his need harden against their layers of clothing and her feminine spot, wanting to go inside her.

Deeply inside of her.

To her surprise, she wanted it to happen this instant. She wanted to make love to the Beast Master.

And so did he.

They parted their kiss again, each other's saliva on either's lips.

"Are you sure about this Shido?" Sakura asked a hand creeping up to the zipper at her back.

"Yes. I want to show you how much I love and need you with my whole being, Sakura." the Beast Master replied removing her hand and unzipping the girl's dress in which Sakura shivered deliciously upon feeling his skin at her bare back.

She leaned to kiss him with raw passion as she took off her dress and placing both of her hands up to the Beast Master's vest and pushing it off his body in a heart beat. They parted their scorching kiss when Shido needed to take off his own t-shirt. A few excruciating seconds later, they were both lavishing each other on the couch.

"S-shido…w-why don't we go to your…oh! ...room?" Sakura gasped as Shido was attacking her neck with his tongue and teeth.

"No… I want to take you now…" he said huskily before biting on her neck, marking her as his territory, drawing up a small amount of her blood in the process.

Sakura moaned at the gesture. She wrapped her arms around his back and dug her nails deep into his skin, asking for more. To her delight, Shido did. He moved downwards tracing a fine line of saliva from her neck down to her breasts. Sakura gasped as she sucked on each breast with utmost attention and relevance through the silken material of her bra.

"Please…" Sakura moaned bucking her hips in need and arching her back in pleasure.

"Please…what?" Shido asked playfully unhooking her bra in the process.

"Take me now…"

"Wait…I'm not done with you yet…" Shido licked Sakura's stomach before descending lower.

Sakura moaned loudly and gripped Shido's hair tightly as she felt him remove her silken panties and brush his lips at her inner thigh.

"Shido…don't tease…" Sakura begged but Shido didn't heed her plea.

Instead he sucked at her inner thigh leaving a bright red mark on it before briefly lavishing her untouched core. Sakura threw back her head in ecstasy, her hips bucking at the rhythm of Shido's tongue. She held his head closer, hoping to find the release she was seeking.

"S-shido!"

Before she could release her climax, Shido withdrew and knelt before her satiated body. He licked his wet lips that were covered by his love's juice.

He was now ready.

He quickly took off his pants before Sakura noticed a thing and started easing down on her.

"Shido…" Sakura panted, "I-I never knew you can…Oh!"

She felt a searing pain in between her legs as he begun to enter her. He heard her small cry of pain and then he knew it was her first time. Sakura gripped Shido tightly her nails digging deeper on his back. A sob escaped her lips and automatically Shido cradled her in his arms his member still pulsating inside of her.

"Shido…It hurts…Make it go away…" she sobbed.

Shido's breath was ragged. He wanted to take her completely. He wanted to mate with her, to perform the ancient ceremony of lovers but he told himself to be tolerant.

"Ssh…Forgive me love. I'll be gentler this time…"

She looked at him and smiled lovingly and nodded her head signaling that she was ready. Shido took in a deep breath and carefully laid her on the couch, careful not to lose control.

Supporting himself with his elbows he began to pump into her in a tantalizing rhythm, making her thrown back her head and moan harshly. As this happened, he felt his control losing itself in the midst of her moans and constant bucking of her hips. Growling he shoved off his control, gripped Sakura and begun thrusting wildly into her.

Sakura screamed in pleasure and gripped Shido tightly as well and joined in his wild dance. They moaned, gasped, shouted, scratched, bit and clawed at each other as they mated like wild animals.

They both shivered as they felt their climax coming nearer every second. Before Shido could climax he heard Sakura scream his name as she came before falling limp into his arms tiredly.

He pumped into her a few more times before releasing himself into her and fall on top of her, tired as well.

THE COAST IS CLEAR NOW! THE LEMON SCENE IS OVER!

After resting for a while the two looked at each other and exchanged smiles.

"You know, you might be pregnant by now, Sakura…" Shido stated his smile fading as he brushed a strand of hair away from Sakura's face.

Sakura laid her head on his chest, her whole being falling under the sandman's magical spell.

"At least, it'll be your child, Shido-kun…" she said before drifting into sleep.

Shido smiled a little and kissed her forehead as he heard her breathing become even, signaling him that she was asleep. He looked up into the ceiling and reflected on what they had just done and the consequences of it. But then he remembered what Sakura had just said.

_At least, it'll be your child, Shido-kun…_

He smiled broadly and looked at his loved one sleeping on his chest. Chuckling silently, he carried her in his arms, took her to his room and laid her beside him on his bed. He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close to him before covering them with the woolen bed sheets. His eyes drifted to a close as he joined Sakura in the world of dreams.

Both of them smiled in their sleep, knowing that their lives are whole again.

FIN

-o-o-

Yufa: So? How did you guys like it? If you're all going to flame me, I don't give a damn! I support the Sakura x Shido pairing and you can't stop me! BWAHAHAHA!

Please leave reviews or flames!


End file.
